


Like a Deadly

by dreamkist



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Extremis Tony Stark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Remembering you’re more than lines of code almost hurts as much as forgetting.





	Like a Deadly

**Author's Note:**

24 hours.

In that amount of time many things can happen.

You can break and fall apart.

You can lose control. Or realize you never had it to begin with.

The weight you carried for too long can overwhelm you. Drag you down until you’re too far away to ever make it back.

Remembering you’re more than lines of code almost hurts as much as forgetting.

And armor is only an added burden on a heart too heavy to keep going.

Any number of eventualities can occur in 24 hours.

 

One I didn’t account for:

You.

You pulling me back.


End file.
